Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Lists of things our favorite characters aren't allowed to do, yes, that includes you, too Tai.
1. Season 1 and 2 part 1

We don't own anything but the fic, disclaimer for it all

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedehog and Rockbane

Season one/Two- Part one of ?

* * *

1) Upamon is not a beach ball, Yolei and Cody this means you

2) Eating Davis's socks is a no no, especially before washing

3) Burying them is also not allowed Veemon

4) Yolei's hair is not cotton candy, please stop asking for samples

5) Please stop going nude, just because digimon don't wear clothing doesn't mean you should also.

6) That means you Tai

7) You also can't help hide his clothing Kari

8) Angel digivolutions doesn't mean they can't have an evil steak, Gatomon stop destroying Mikos cat toys

9) Just because Davis says it true doesn't make it true, so stop making it true Veemon

10) Stop going along with it Wormmon


	2. Season 3 Part 1

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedghog and Rockbane

Season Three- Part one of ?

* * *

Rule 1: Impmon stop telling Guilmon that there is a Bread Fairy who comes around to refill empty bread bags. He's been raiding the trash cans for them.

Rule 2: That goes double for Calumon too,

Rule 3: Rika put a bell on Renamon, she's been scarying too many interns by her vanishing act.

Rule 4: Henry, there are leash laws in Japan, so could you please get a collar and leash for Terriermon.

Rule 5: The muzzle is optional.

Rule 6: Kazu and Kenta, stop trying to form that cult, who know which cult.

Rule 7: Ryo, could you please stop going between the worlds? You can keep the fridge but that herd of Jagamon need to leave the park, too many parents are complaining about having their kids carried away by their migrating habits

Rule 8: Kenta, could you please control Kazu's public shrills when he sees Ryo? We've got enough complains about air pollution as it is.

Rule 9: Jeri, we know you're lonely, but really, do you need to create a younger sibling for your sock puppet?

Rule 10: Impmon, please stop helping Calumon with his songs, we really didn't need to hear Calumon's 'Mooning' song as you mooned us.


	3. Season 1 and 2 part 2

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedehog and Rockbane

Season one/Two- Part Two of ?

* * *

11) Agumon is a dinosaur type not a crocodile type, you can't swim like one so stop trying to eat swimmers.

12) The Prince is a good book, but not for people once out to rule the world

13) Ken and spandex do not mix

14) Wormmon is not spiderman, and Venom is not his enemy. Veemon, stop trying to get him to fight crime.

15) ) Gennai is no longer allowed to go without robed, we could do without that burned into our memories.

16) Repeat after me, smurfs are not real, now say it again

17) Paining ken blue doesn't make them real

18) Don't ask Joe how to dissect aliens, he has enough stress

19) Babysitting Digimon is like babysitting evil demons, Yolei would rather the demons

20) Myotismon is not a real vampire, his bite cannot make you one so stop asking him to Kari


	4. Season 3 Part 2

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedehog and Rockbane

Season Three- Part Two of ?

* * *

Rule 11: We know that there are 'Fur is Murder' and we know you're being stalked by those people. But really, did you have to strip them of their cloths, hang them by their heels in the park, and allow those kids to throw those paint filled balloon?

Rule 12: Also, give those kids back their money, you shouldn't be charging for the privilege. We don't care if the money's going to a charity, give them back the money.

Rule 13: Get them out of those drunk tanks. ( How is it that you haven't released them yet?)

Rule 14: Henry, we don't care where Terriermon found that holograph projector nor are we interested in where he got the porn, just get him to turn the damn thing off. The hospitals are complaining about how they'll have to wait six months before these people will be able to donate blood.

Rule 15: Hurry it up, the street cleaners are grumbling about pay increase just from the amount of blood they have to clean up off the streets.

Rule 16: Takato, we know you're a very talented artist, but did you really have to have that Monochromon destroy that art gallary? We know they rejected showing your latest warning poster but that doesn't mean you can trick Wild Ones into crashing that art's showing.

Rule 17: Terriermon, we may not know where you are in the building but if you continue to read that novel over the intercom, we will allow Riley and her vigilatny group castrate you when they find you.

Rule 18: Impmon and Terriermon, we don't know where or how you got all that beer, but getting Calumon drunk isn't allowed. We have enough trouble with some Ultimates passing into the Real world, we don't need a drunken Calumon Digivolving them to mega level threats.

Rule 19: Nor are you ever allowed to get Guilmon or Takato drunk. We don't need to see Gallantmon stripping, ever.

Rule 20: Impmon, we don't know how you managed to dye Renamon that color nor do we want to know what caused to write in PERMENT ink that Rika loves Takato on Rika's forehead, but we are offering to put you in the witness protection program until that dye in Renamon's fur fades.


	5. Season 4 Part 1

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy

Season Four- Part one of ?

* * *

Rule 1: Being able to control elements as Digimon doesn't mean you can do the same as human, so stop trying to be Jonny from Fantastic Four, Takuya!

Rule 2: This also concerns you, Kouji, you can't become a jedi all because of Wolfmon's attacks.

Rule 3: Don't complain if you have a new look, even though you think you look ridiculous, others might think otherwise, Flamon

Rule 4: Sorry Strabimon, you had your chance

Rule 5: Sometimes main characters get to have their own movie! No, not you Aldamon

Rule 6: When you throw clothes at someone, make sure your not throwing the clothes you were wearing

Rule 7: Don't try to become Susanoomon by yourselves, Takuya and Kouji, only if you really want to try.

Rule 8: Playing scary background music doesn't make you stronger, Lucemon, even if it is "One Winged Angel"

Rule 9: Takuya, defeating Lucemon isn't easy as fighting him on Digimon World 4

Rule 10: Kouji, Knowing that you have a guitar is great and all, but that PS2 is a dead give-away's


	6. Season 1 and 2 Part 3

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy

Season one/Two- Part Three of ?

* * *

21) Stop trying to stake him, yes that means you Tai

22) Just because computers go to a new world does not mean a TV also does

23) Stop walking into the TV Agumon

24) Izzys name is not Dude

25) no, you can't rename him dude either

26) No you can't call him Bud either Tentomon

27) As of two minutes ago all digimon are not allowed to sing the never ending song

28) I mean it Veemon

29) Jun is a scary person, stop stealing her bras

30) If you return the bra, we can save what is left of your sanity Davis


	7. Season 3 Part 3

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy

Season Three- Part Three of ?

* * *

Rule 21: Takato could you please stop getting Guilmon to hide out in boxes? He's been spotted by the industial center trying to make off with a box full of bricks. It seems that he's trying to build a fort for Terriermon and Impmon to hide out in.

Rule 22: Kazu and Kenta, I thought I told you that you're not allowed to create that cult? We do realise that Ryo is a great guy but stealing a pair of his boxers and declaring them your sacred relic isn't allowed.

Rule 23: Terriermon, we do know a bit about this 'Princess Pretty Pants' treatment that you get from Suzie isn't pleasent, but that's not any ground to be suing your Tamer's family for animal cruelty. She's not even in grade school yet so she doesn't know any better.

Rule 24: Terriermon, declaring you should have Diplomatic Immunity when you're not an offical Diplomat just to get back at us for stopping you from trying to sue the Wongs isn't impressing anyone.

Rule 25: Trying to use the fact that Lopmon could be technically the Sovereign's Diplomat seeing as she's the only surviving member of the Devas isn't getting you any special privileges.

Rule 26: Terriermon, to be blunt, if you keep this up we'll deport you back to the Digital world seeing as all Digimon are illegal immigrants and therefor hadn't applied for an immigration Visa.

Rule 27: Because of Terriermon's actions, all Digimon belonging to the Tamers must go through the legal progess of becoming Japanese citizens.

Rule 28: Just because you are now a Japanese citizen doesn't mean you can automatically apply for unemployment since you are now officially working for Hypnos

Rule 29: Yes Terriermon, you will be getting a salary and no, you're can't just lock me out of my office and claim to be the new head of Hypnos.

Rule 30: Impmon, we know it was you who graffied that 'flattering' picture of Henry and Renamon and we're offering to send you to the Digital world as our good will Amassador to Azulongmon. (Simply since we doubt that the great dragon will delete you as quickly as Zhuqiaomon.)


	8. Season 1 and 2 Part 4

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy

Season one/Two- Part Four of ?

31) Tai and Matt aren't allowed to play around with tempary tattoos. I'm sure the Digimon just 'love' having those claw marks on their body

32) water balloons are for outside, not for getting people up

33) water balloons are also not meant as whoopee cushions, Im sure Kari will forgive you once the rumours of her peeing herself dies down

34) You also cannot give Agumon the left over balloons and say he did it

35) You are not Link from twilight princess, now put the sword down and back away. You already destroyed Jun's Diskman

36) Starting a new Goth religion with Myotismon is definitely a bad thing, his ego has been growing but the fan girls are breaking into his coffin to steal hair.

37) Convincing Myotismon that he is a god is a scary thing, he's already starting the Digimon Bible

38) "All Hail the Almighty" is not something to yell when fighting Myotismon in the final battle. Bowing also isn't the best idea.

39) Pretending to the matrix is interesting, but don't do the slowdown shot in the middle of a battle.

40) Just because it happens in the Ranma cartoon, doesn't mean that Kari turns into a guy with a splash of cold water.

41) Or hot water


	9. Season 3 Part 4

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy

Season Three- Part Four of ?

Rule 31: Rika, we know that Takato's a bit clumsy, that doesn't mean you can make it your personal mission to help him get more coordinated by having him walk a tip rope suspended over a pool.

Rule 32: Guilmon, just because you saw Takato do it doesn't mean you should do it too.

Rule 33: Terriermon and Impmon, you're no longer allowed at school on the weekends. That kid noticed how much Beelzemon looked like Count Vladmon.

Rule 34: We also won't discuss how Terriermon got that make up.

Rule 35: Terriermon, you're not allowed to lock Calumon in Takato's parent's bakery while they're away on vacation. The poor guy claims to have had seen Takato's evil twin.

Rule 36: Takato, you should know better then to take black and red paint to recolour your partner and proclaim him BlackGuilmon. While it was funny to see Terriermon and Impmon's reaction, you now have inspired the belief that there is now two Guilmon in the park and people are worried that more holes will appear in the park because of this.

Rule 38: Terriermon and Impmon, we don't know how you two figured out how to create that internet newletter, but could you please change the logo of it? 'Surprisingly' it seems that Rika and Jeri highly object to that picture of them being the logo.

Rule 39: Not that logo either. Ryo might be laughing his ass off, but Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and their 'underings' are out hunting you two, it seems that there's already a wanted poster for you two.

Rule 40: Kazu, just because you claim that today is a religous holiday doesn't mean that it is. So go to school and take that test already.


	10. Season 4 Part 2 Important Note

**We are Looking for someone or even multiple people to write season five rules, please pm or message me if you'd like to join.**

**Challenge: We would like people to write the rules as one shots... each chappy as a fic! Will be posted in a separate one-shot file. Pleae email the one-shots to Firehedgehog or Rockbane.**

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy

Season Four- Part Two of ?

--

Rule 11: Throwing random stuff on a burger can be poisonious.

Rule 12: Not cooking a burger all the way is worse

Rule 13: Everyone can be evil in many ways. Stealing Kouji's bandanna is one of them.

Rule 14: Stealing Takuya's hat isn't evil at all, it just shows you're a huge fan.

Rule 15: Why wear purple when you already know that the only one who wears purple is Daphine from Scooby Doo?

Rule 16: When dealing with elements, Wind and Water is most likely being controlled by girls.

Rule 17: When fighting, just remember that breaking a mirror WILL bring bad luck.

Rule 18: There's a huge differance between a Cherubi and Cherubimon

Rule 19: If you're a girl in pink that holds roses, then your okay. But if you are a guy, then your gay.

Rule 20: There is never just one boss, so don't cut the cake or go out on a date just yet.


	11. Season 1 and 2 Part 5

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy and now season five Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror

Season one/Two- Part Five of ?

OoOoO

42) Writing the word Deathnote on a notebook doesn't make it one, so stop writing your teachers names in it

43) Looking for Shinigamis with red apples won't work either Davis

44) London bridge is not falling down, so stop checking the news after singing the song Veemon

45) A real sword doesn't make you a swordsman Cody, Ken will forgive you when hsi hair grows back

46) Daemon is not the Pimp king

47) Unlike In the Buffy Halloween episode you won't turn into your costume, so stop growling and biting things Tai

48) Tai and Matt are not Gay, and even though it is fun writing them in a relationship its probably a bad idea to post the fanfics on sites they go to

49) It's a bit late to delete them Kari, there in the house

50) Gatomon is not a plushy when you sleep, she would also like to be able to use the washroom so wake up

51) Ken is not Sherlock Holmes, so please stop trying to get him to solve the case of the missing homework. Its simple, you never did it.


	12. Season 3 Part 5

Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy and now season five Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror

Season Three- Part Five of ?

OoOoO

Rule 41: Kazu, just because Kenta looks similar to the actor who plays Harry Potter doesn't mean you can draw a lightning bolt on Kenta's head and then get kids to pay to have their books signed by the 'true' Harry Potter.

Rule 42: Just because you dyed Takato's hair blond and switched out his cloths with a Goku costume doesn't mean Takato can perform martial arts, Terriermon.

Rule 43: Nor can you try proving that by having Henry and Takato fight it out either.

Rule 44: Just because Rika refuses to develop crushes on boys doesn't make her interested in girls, Impmon.

Rule 45: Nor does it mean that Rika and Renamon are an 'item.'

Rule 46: Stop trying to guess what Rika's preferances are, Kazu. (You'll live longer)

Rule 47: We don't even want to know how you talked Henry into dressing up in that super hero costume and got him to go by the name Mecha-Brain. You will stop blackmailing him right now, Terriermon.

Rule 48: Terriermon, stop spreading that rumour about receiving a bite from a WereGarurumon you turn into one on the night of a Full Moon. Takato's getting nightmares from that one.

Rule 49: Ok, stop promoting MarineAngemon as a folk healer. We're well aware of how the little guy can speed up the healing progess, but planning on using those donations to buy a game system is wrong.

Rule 50: Terriermon, get those videos off of YouTube! Riley has once more assembled that group whom's goal is to castrate you with a rusty spoon.


	13. Season 4 Part 3

Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy and now season five Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror

Season Four- Part Three of ?

OoOoO

Rule 21: Be happy when you're the only girl in a group of guys.

Rule 22: Unfortunatly they may all be gay

Rule 23: bad guys that are small ain't bad, only the one with wooden mallets are

Rule 24: Bears and games go hand in hand

Rule 25:There ae no video games in the digital world, rather you are in one

Rule 26: If you almost got hit by a truck, but hit by a car and didn't get injured. You have just plain dumb luck.

Rule 27: You'd be even more lucky if you got injured. Because fan girls love it and dumb luck is just dumb.

Rule 28: Defeating enemies is nice, but stripping clothes off every spirit evolution is what got the fans going.

Rule 29: You get brain damage from hurting your head, not the other way around.

Rule 30: There will always be another Greymon, but there won't be another Tai...But you sure do almost make another Davis, Takuya.


	14. Season 5 Part 1

Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy and now season five Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror

Season Five- Part One of ?

OoOoO

Rule 1 Touma, we know some people call you a prince, but that doesn't mean

you're Prince Charming from Cinderella

Rule 2 That also means that Masaru is not Jaq, one of the mice

Rule 3 We all know that BanchoLeomon is a digimon that resembles a lion, but

Chika, stop calling him your pet cat

Rule 4 Also, stop calling Biyomon your pet bird (and stop dressing him in

those weird outfits)

Rule 5 Ikuto, we know that you're very good at climbing trees and swinging

from vines, but that doesn't mean you're Tarzan, so please stop imitating him

Rule 6 Also, just because you're like a ninja, doesn't mean you're Naruto or

any other ninja

Rule 7 Masaru, stop trying to do kungfu while singing 'Kungfu Fighting'.

We're getting complaints from the neighbors

Rule 8 Yoshino, just because you can play the piano, doesn't mean you can

play the organ. So, stop trying to act out the 'Phantom of the Opera' with

the digimon, Miki, and Megumi

Rule 9 Chika, stop giving Ikuto and Falcomon chocolate. Even though it's fun

to watch them be hyper and bouncing off the walls, your mom is complaining

about the damage to the house

Rule 10 Also, stop putting makeup on your brother while he sleeps so you can

use the pictures you take for blackmail


	15. Season 1 and 2 Part 6

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy and now season five Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror

Season one/Two- Part Six of ?

OoOoO

52) By drawing a fake tattoo around an eye you will not gain the power to see the souls of Akuma

53) Ken is not an Akuma, he was possessed by an evil spore

54) He is not of the Noah clan either

55) Kari is not allowed to watch D.Gray-man anymore

56) Yolei si not Sailor Mars, so cannot use fire attacks or use a sacred fire

57) Neither can Hawkmon, who almost burned down the store

58) Kari may be the child of light, but she isn't a god, or Holy either. So stop trying to make her a saint Davis.

59) That means you also TK

60) Agumon while a fire type digimon is not afraid of water, almost drowning him though will make him mad. I suggest you run Tai and Davis.


	16. Season 3 Part 6

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy and now season five Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror

Season Three- Part Six of ?

OoOoO

Rule 51: Impmon and Terriermon, you're not allowed to go around with a Note book and tell people that if you write their names in the books that they'll die a horrid death.

Rule 52: Kazu, you're not allowed to enter Guardromon in a robot battle since it's not fair to the other contestants.

Rule 53: Ok, Talk like a Pirate Day is only a holiday in the US, not in Japan, just a US holiday, got that?

Rule 54: I know its Halloween and scaring people is part of the fun. However, acting as if you're all reincarnated Gods while you're Bio Merged with your partner only causes traffic jams, although this excludes Kazu and Kenta since you two can't Bio Merge.

Rule 55: No more reading horror manga to Calumon, he's having nightmares of getting eaten by a Totetsu. (I doubt I want to know how you got the complete set of Pet Shop of Horrors either…)

Rule 56: Just because Takato Bio Merges into a Knight doesn't mean he knows how to ride a horse, so stop blackmailing him Rika.

Rule 57: Terriermon, stop embarrassing Rika about the horse incident, she's threaten to pull your two 'canines.'

Rule 58: Impmon, we're getting tired of having you or Terriermon provoke mob-like response from people. This is the last time we're putting you in protective custody, after this, you had better start sleeping with one eye open.

Rule 59: Rika, remember when we had that talk with Takato about that art gallery? Well, switch out Takato's name with your's and replace the words art gallery with fashion show.

Rule 60: Jeri, we know you still miss Leomon and we know that you feel left out while the others are… acting out, but really, did you have to dress up in that skimpy cat costume?


	17. Season 5 Part 2

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy and now season five Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror

Season Five- Part Two of ?

OoOoO

Rule 11 Agumon, we all know you love the eggs Masaru's mother makes, but stop trying to cook some yourself. You almost burned the house down.

Rule 12 Kurata, hugging a teddy bear while hiding in bed doesn't help. May we suggest therapy?

Rule 13 Ikuto, just because you have a digimon that looks like an owl (and because he can talk) doesn't make you Merlin, so please stop trying to do magic. You're causing property damage.

Rule 14 Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Falcomon, we don't know how you got a picture of Masaru and Touma's accidental kiss, but they know you've been selling copies of it on eBay. We are offering to hide you until they calm down.

Rule 15 Masaru, we would like to award you for 'The most times a human has hit something in Digimon'!

Rule 16 BanchoLeomon, just because you can play music with a blade of grass, that doesn't mean you can play the flute, so please stop. We're getting complaints.

Rule 17 Masaru, Touma, Yoshino, we know Chika asked for help with her science homework on reproduction, but do you really have to sing 'Reproduction' from Grease 2?

Rule 18 BanchoLeomon, just because you're a type of cat digimon (lion to be accurate), you don't have to have a scratching post with your name on it...

Rule 19 Lalamon, we all know you care for Yoshino and want what's best for her, but please, don't try to cook for her. You almost burned her home down.

Rule 20 Falcomon, I don't know how you got a camera in the Digital World or how you got some pictures of Ikuto as a baby, but please, stop trying to make a profit by selling them.


	18. Season 1 and 2 Part 7

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy and now season five Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror and Now animelover inf

Sorry for the long wait, there was suppose to be a massive update of this fic over a year ago but my comp met the blue screen of death and sadly nothing could be saved, worse, no one had saved any of there rules... so hopefully I can get the other writers and new writers to join the rules :D

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedehog and Rockbane

Season one/Two- Part Seven of ?

Brought to you By animelover inf

61) Demi, we know your mad at Myotismon for eating you, but you are not

allowed to sell his under wear on Ebay for revenge.

62) Tai, Myotis is a vampire, not a zombie, stop trying to get him to take

you to Raccon City.

63) People, stop throwing Bibles at Devimon, that means you T.K.

64) People, Piedmon is not a party clown, unless you want a law suit, stop

calling him for private parties. People will die.


	19. Season Three Part 7 of ?

Lets give a big thanks to Rockbane for her update which she surprised me with

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy and now season five Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror and Now animelover inf

Season Three- Part Seven of ?

Rule 61: Kazu... you have not become infected with a computer virus that will

slowly turn you into a Digimon/human hybrid. Kenta... you're not helping, not

at all.

Rule 62: Ri... Ren... Sakuyamon, you are not allowed to spontaneously create a

temple and claim that the well on the property is a time portal.

Rule 63: Sakuyamon, break the illusion going on with Ryo, Impmon, Terriermon,

Kazu, and Kenta as there is no such thing as Jusenkyo and they don't transform

when splashed with cold water and/or warm water.

Rule 64: How did you manage to make that fictional curse into a real one?

Well, unmake it, as we have it on good authority that Impmon and Terriermon

have been seen in Women's Public Bathrooms. Although, we're having trouble

locating Ryo, what color did you say you made his feathers again?

Rule 65: That white horse that Takato's been riding about on better not be a

bystander. What do you mean that it came from one of Takato's books? What do

you mean Caertin isn't a horse? Well, whatever that beast is, it goes back

into the book!

Rule 66: Once Takato and Guilmon get back from where ever that book and horse

took them, you are all going to be wearing tracking bracelets. His parents

are worried sick and it should help with any future attempts at kidnapping

you.

Rule 67: Takato... just because you can enchant rocks to glow doesn't mean you

should. And where have you been?

Rule 68: Just because Takato now has 'magical' powers doesn't mean you can

profit from them by having him summon money or have him transform a lower

number paper bill into a higher number paper bill.

Rule 69: We hereby recognized the kingdom of Valdemar and it's mystical order

of Heralds. As such, we recognize Takato Matsuki and his partner Digimon

Guilmon as members of this order and accept the Companion Caertin as their

partner.

Rule 70: No Terriermon, the trio don't have total immunity from our Country's

laws, just those that would treat Caertin as an animal and you are not even in

the running to be sent to Valdemar as our Diplomat either.

**Rockbane Note:**

**Sorry for the few crossovers from Ranma 1/2 and Mercedes Lackey's Heralds of**

**Valdemar, although, you'll have to guess what Takato's other power is beyond**

**being a mage.**


	20. Season 1 and 2 Part 8 of ?

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy and now season five Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror and Now animelover inf

Thanks Animelover Inf for even more :D

**Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public**

By Firehedehog and Rockbane

Season one/Two- Part Eight of ?

Brought to you By animelover inf

65) Gatomon, stop throwing garlic at Myotismon, the janitors are getting

mad at having to clean up the puke every time.

66) Etemon, stop singing in the middle of the night, were getting numerous

complaints.

67 ) I don't want to know how it happened, but Puppetmon, stop sending

Palmon porn, seriously.

68) Puppetmon is no longer allowed to drink alcohol. Not after the party

incident.

69 ) Myotismon, NEVER drive a car again. I don't know what possessed you to

drive, but Tai's parents are mad that you hit their car...and run over about

fifty people.

70) Dark Masters, NEVER throw a wild party in the human world again. Too

many people scared for life, complaints and property damage.

71) Etemon, never run around naked again.

72) Same for you Puppetmon, and your pants are n the fridge, we don't know

how it got there, and we don't want to know how they got there.

73) Myotismon...please return the lampshade to the lamp, it is not a hat.

74 ) Same for your Piedmon.

75) Machinedramon, we know you want revenge, but please stop trolling the

digidestands threads with hate mail? It's not needed.

76) Devimon, will you please stop shouting to random people that your oven

is racist? Were starting to get concerned.

77 ) Demi, we don't want to know how it happened, but will you please remove

the nude pictures of Myotismon your selling on EBay? If he finds out, we'll

need to put you in the Witness protection agency.

Rule ) Mimi, don't make fun of Piedmons fashion, or else you'll have to go

into the witness protection agency as well.


	21. Season 3 Part 8

Lets give a big thanks to Rockbane for her double update which she surprised me with and my apologies for making people wait for it to be posted

Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy and now season five Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror and Now animelover inf

Season Three- Part Eight of ?

Rule 71: You may not travel to the Digital World to try and log onto the

internet just to hack into a game company's computer to get a preview of some

game update.

Rule 72: Nor can you pay a Digimon to do so for you.

Rule 73: You are not to make a deal with a magical Digimon to alter the Real

World to abide by a different set of rules.

Rule 74: Sakuyamon, what have we told you about altering reality? You're not

suppose to do it outside of battle!

Rule 75: Any spells you use in battle are hereby ordered to fade at the end of

the battle!

Rule 76: Kazu, your partner says you asked him to build you a giant robot and

you are hereby not allowed to ask any Digimon or human scientist to build you

a giant robot.

Rule 77: Would the person or persons responsible for making Impmon believe

that he's being haunted by the Devil stop? His paranoia has spread to

Terriermon and Calumon.

Rule 78: Did we not tell you to put an end to that cult? We have reports of

you using MarineAngemon as a prophet and taking donations to rent a building

for said cult's church.

Rule 79: You may not go about selling tickets to the Digital World nor try

selling people time shares for nonexistent condos.

Rule 80: Guadromon does not look anything like Bender and no, you can not have

him build a body double and then insert Guardromon's consciousness into it.


	22. Season 3 Part 9

Lets give a big thanks to Rockbane for her double update which she surprised me with and my apologies for making people wait for it to be posted

Things the Chosen and Partners are not allowed to do in Public

By Firehedgehog and Rockbane and Miaharpy and now season five Angel of Courage and Kagami of the Mirror and Now animelover inf

Season Three- Part Nine of ?

Rule 81: Just because Guardromon can build fictional devices from a TV Show,

Game, or a Comic doesn't mean you should have him build it.

Rule 82: We will not be bribed by better computers or software to overlook

violations of these rules.

Rule 83: You are not to capture Digimon that crossover into the Real World and

sell them to a pet shop.

Rule 84: Nor can you sell them online.

Rule 85: Nor can you barter them.

Rule 86: Nor can you use them as poker chips. I doubt that your parents will

be happy to hear that you have been gambling.

Rule 87: You are not allowed to hire a film crew to follow you around.

Rule 88: We ask you to allow us to review any manuscripts before you try

selling them to publishers or film companies.

Rule 89: Do we really want to know where you got all of those Gabumon fur

pelts? Just give the rookies back their pelts, even if you have to return the

money you got from selling them.

Rule 90: Renamon and Rika, we don't know where you got that magical writing

set but you had better find Impmon and Terriermon, they have taken it from

Takato and seem to be attempting to use it to find out who pulled that Devil

prank on Impmon.


End file.
